


Rosmarinus

by ladychocoberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: A mission had gone horribly wrong resulting a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to be hospitalized and no memory of her marriage with Loki.





	Rosmarinus

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Loki Imagine: Imagine that you and Loki have been married a while and you live on Midgard. One day you get badly injured on SHIELD mission and you lose all your memory from past 2 or 3 years. When you wake up in the hospital and see Loki, you freak out because you recognize him as the god who attacked New York. He tells you that you’re married and he loves you and he would never hurt you, but you don’t believe him. Loki is with you all the time, but because you’re terrified of him, he doesn’t come near you, he just quietly watches you so that you can see him too. 
> 
> Finally, when you can go home from the hospital, Loki shows you your house and you stay there in hopes that if Loki is telling the truth, maybe your memory will return. Loki is very supportive and sweet to you and he agreed to sleep on the couch. Though he is so loving, you’re still a bit afraid of him and he does everything he can to make you see that he loves you. One night Loki can’t stand sleeping on the couch anymore because he misses you so much and he asks you if he can sleep in the bed with you. You’re hesitant, but he gives you his puppy eyes and so you agree. 
> 
> You lay on your back while Loki softly talks to you, playing with your hair, telling you things you have done together, cuddling with you, caressing you, kissing you softly on your neck and shoulders and face, but not on your lips because he knows you’re not ready. But whatever he does, you don’t dare to move. Finally you feel comfortable enough and fall asleep in his arms.  
> Next morning, when Loki awakes, he sees you looking at him and he realizes that you remember. He kisses you on the lips passionately and says “I’ve missed you so much”.

The sounds of gunshots roared as the screams of pain echoed through. She could not see anything for everything was pitch black. She could hear her name growing louder and clearer each time. It soon overpowered the screams of unwanted pain.

“ESTHER!!!”

Esther gasped as she opened her eyes. She began to control her breathing as she roamed around the room she’s in. It was full of white walls, fluorescent lights, and the sounds of monitors beeping right next to her. She began to wonder if that dream was either just a dream or a cruel reality.

 

She looked up at the door as the sudden sound startled her. The man who came into the room was tall and slender with short black hair. He wore a light blue collared shirt and black pants which were underneath his white lab coat. When he noticed she had woken up, he gave her a pleasant smile.

“Ah glad to see you’re finally awake, I’m Dr. Isaac. It’s nice to finally meet you. Nod if you can hear me,” Esther nodded as the doctor continued, “Do you have any difficulty speaking?”

“No.”

“Good, now tell me your name please.”

“Eh…Eh…Esther.”

“We may have to work on your speech, but it’s a lot better than we thought it would be. Now please listen, you have been injured during a mission and you have been in a hospital for some time. Its quite miracle that you managed to survive considering getting shot in the head.”

Esther began to recall the sounds of the shootings and the repeated calls of her name. She was sad to realize none of that was a dream.

“I’ll go ahead and inform your family the good news. In the meantime take your time adjusting this information. You still have a long way to go to heal.”

Dr. Isaac smiled once more and made his way out of the room. Esther tried to recall what had happened to her, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing came through. When the door opened once more, a bald man entered her room. He wore an eyepatch on his left eye and a dark suit underneath his long, darker coat.

“Di..director Fury?”

“Hello Esther, glad to see you’re alive and kicking.”

“Same to y-you, Fury. I was so w-worried that you m-might have…might have died.”

Director Fury looked confused, “What made you think I might have died?”

“That m-man made Hawkeye to shh-shoot you.”

“Man? You mean?”

“Esther!”

Both Fury and Esther turned to the man calling her. He was tall and slender, hair as black as midnight and pulled all the way back to reveal his emerald green eyes. His pale face was quite angular and it was a face she could never forget.

_“I’m Loki of Asgard, and I’ve been burdened with a glorious purpose.”_

The words echoed through her mind as she recalled that fateful day.

She screamed in fright and started to cry as Fury began to hold her. The man stood there confused, not understanding what just happened.

Fury turned to him, “Get out right now!”

The nurses came in as Dr. Isaac began to hold her down. He still stood there watching, until Fury yelled him once more to get out. Esther continued to scream, telling everyone to run away from that man. She felt a light stab on her arm from one of the nurses as she slowly began to calm down and eventually fall into deep sleep.

Esther fluttered her eyes as she glad to see she was still in the hospital room.

“Esther?”

She turned to Fury and smiled at the sight of him. She reached out her hand, which he held in return.

“You have to get out of here, he will try to kill you if you don’t.”

Fury rubbed her knuckles from his thumb, “Who will that be Esther?”

“Loki.”

“Why would Loki do that?”

“He wants to rule and you’re in his way.”

Fury paused for a moment, “Esther, what year is this?”

“It’s 2012, why are you wasting time asking me these questions? You have to get out of here before he kills you!”

She felt her anxiety rising as the monitors began to beep faster and louder than before. Fury placed both hands on top of her shoulders.

“Esther, you’re going to need to calm down before they come down to sedate you for another week. Breathe and count to ten. No one is going to hurt you.”

Esther began to follow his instruction and began to count in her head. She continued to take a deep breaths over and over until the sounds of the beeping returned to it’s normal pace.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to listen to me very carefully and try to remain calm as possible. The last thing we both need is for you to stay here longer than you need to be every time they sedate you. Can you try to do that for me?” Esther nodded, “Good, now listen closely. The man you saw earlier is not the same man you met years ago.”

“Years ago?”

Fury nodded, “It seems the injury you sustained during that mission affected your memories. A lot has changed since 2012, one of them being that Loki is your husband.”

“What?! That..that is my husband!”

“Remember to take deep breaths.”

“That can’t be, he tried to hurt you and the others, even after I volunteered to join him to spare everyone. Are you sure he didn’t just mind control me like he did to Clint?”

“At first we did, but you didn’t show any signs nor side effects like it did with Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig. You did, however punch Tony Stark where he likes to call his ‘Iron Balls.’ All because he was talking about Loki in a not so positive light.”

“I must have been a powerful spell then.”

Fury sighed, “You can decide whether or not you want him here, but that’s all you can really do. Trust me on this; he’s not the same man you met years ago. If it helps I was the last person to even approve of this relationship since it was you who changed him for the better.”

Esther looked at Fury as the silence between them took over, “All right, but I have some conditions.”

Loki sat outside the door waiting for some answers. His mind was clear, but nothing for the life of him could not understand why his beloved feared him. All he wanted was to comfort her and thank the gods for keeping her alive. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway and when he turned the Avengers team were heading his way. Each of them were holding the same kind of flowers he was not familiar with.

Thor was the first person to greet him, “Loki, I am deeply sorry for what happened to Lady Esther. How is she?”

“She has finally woken up, unfortunately she doesn’t wish to see me for reasons unknown.”

“'Tis indeed strange, but do not fret, Loki. She will wish to see you in time.”

“Thank you, although I do wonder why all of you are here on such short notice.”

Tony stepped into the conversation, “Fury gave us the heads up that Esther has finally woken up. So we came in to see her as well as bringing in these lovely rosemaries.”

Before Loki could respond, the door opened with Fury popping in half way to motion them come in. Loki continued to stay outside.

It seemed like a long time from the usual greetings, as he was unsure why their visit is taking so long. He wouldn’t have minded much, if he was actually inside with his wife. Dr. Isaac had come in to check up on her and when he came out of the room, he spotted a distressed Loki.

“You must be Esther’s husband?”

“I am.”

“Good, we just did some analysis on her, particularly on her head injury. It seems all of her memories after 2012 have been erased. If the two of you have met anytime afterwards it may explain why she didn’t recognize you.”

Loki’s eyes widen and looked away, “So she doesn’t remember who I am. Who I really am.”

“I wouldn’t lose hope just yet. She still needs time to heal and as her healing improves so should her memory. I would advice to give her some time and space until she is ready to see you. Too much stress may cause lifelong effects so we need to do this with caution.”

“I understand, I will wait for as long as it takes.”

The door opened once more as Natasha motioned Loki to come closer. Loki followed as she leaned forward to whisper, “Esther wants to see you now. Try to take it easy on her okay?”

Loki nodded as he entered the room. The rosemaries they brought in filled most of the room, but his eyes focused on the main person in the room, his wife. He noticed the red-purple bruises covering most of her eyes and body. Her long hair was now gone as it is now wrapped in bandages. She reminded him of an injured swan.

“You may go now.”

Everyone left the room, except for Loki. When the door has finally closed, silence was the only thing filling in the room.

“Esther, I just want you to know that I-”

She raised her hand halfway for him to stop, “I’ve been informed that you are, in fact, my husband. It’s a little difficult to process this given that the last thing I remember you is when you first came to Earth.”

“I understand, it’s not a pleasant way to remember our first meeting. I can assure you I have longed paid for my crimes and you were one of the first to support me.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, wondering if this were a trick. Loki approached her just to seek a touch of her hand, but her body stiffens in fear. Loki stopped himself immediately, remembering the doctor’s orders.

“Esther, believe me when I say I am no longer the monster that tried to take over your realm. I will never hurt you nor will I in years to come. You mean so much to me and I could never betray your trust.”

She continued to hesitate until she started to point at the faraway chair. He noticed her arm was shacking in fear as she was pointing.

“You may sit over there for the time being.”

Loki went to sit on the chair she directed him to sit.

“You may be my husband, but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to touch me. Got it?”

“Understood.”

“Good, I’m going to take all this new information one piece at a time. So in the meantime I have some conditions. You will not speak to me unless I speak to you first. If I need help I’ll call the nurse first, if the nurse can’t help me then I’ll ask you for help. If I want you to leave, then leave. Understood?”

Loki nodded.

“Then it’s settled, you may stay here as long as you like.”

“Thank you.”

The first few days were awkward for the two of them. Neither of them spoke, but Loki kept a watchful eye on her. She would receive daily visits from Fury and sometimes members from The Avengers. No matter who visited her, they always bring her rosemaries.

Loki wanted to be part of the conversation with her, but his agreement with her has caused him to be distant. It almost reminded him of the time when the two began to get to know each other. He would keep his distant from everyone. Not wanting to be part of any sort of conversation nor would he bother being close with anyone. He would much rather be alone but due to the punishment of his crime, solitary was a luxury.

Esther was one of the few that tried, but unlike the rest, she doesn’t force him to converse. Her attempts made him enjoy her company little by little. Neither of them was aware she was breaking the invisible barrier he had been projecting for so long.

When visiting hours ended, it was already nightfall. Loki slept on the couch with a pillow and a blanket that Thor was kind enough to bring to him. He had a bit trouble sleeping since he’s accustomed to sleeping next to his wife. He wasn’t sure how long, but telling himself that this is only temporary has helped him get through this.

Esther laid down looking at the opposite direction from Loki for she too had trouble sleeping. She was not sure if this was due to him being in the same room or processing new information from her comrades.

She knew if she planned to get out of the hospital soon she would need to do what she can to get her strength back. Esther began to take slow, deep breaths to ease her mind. She also tried to recall good things that have happened so far since she has woken up. All of her comrades are alive, the world is saved, and Loki is now a prisoner.

She repeated those words over and over until her eyes began to close down. Until she was finally consumed by sleep.

 

She was woken by a soft shake on her shoulder; she turned to find Loki being the one to wake her up.

“We have to get out of here.”

“What’s happening?” Esther asked with her voice full of worry.

“I do not know, but I am not risking your safety if we stay here any longer.”

“But I can’t-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Loki pushed her blankets away and carried her out of the room. She was startled by his bold move, but she was glad he was aware of the situation she’s currently in.

He looked at the empty halls from both sides and proceeded to walk a bit faster. For running will only be easier to be spotted. Esther still wasn’t sure what was happening. From what she had noticed is the hallway filled with empty silence. Neither patient nor doctor has come out of hospital rooms, and the lights flickering every few seconds.

The sound of gunshots startled her greatly as she pressed herself closer to Loki. Both of them were glad she didn’t let out a scream despite of her training as an agent from S.H.I.E.L.D.

As they approached to a door, Loki scrunched down a bit to turn the doorknob. Once the door opened, they went inside as Loki quickly closed the door. He placed Esther to a nearby bed as he scanned through the cabinets and drawers. Her heart was racing as she was trying to make sense of the situation. Whoever it was, she was glad for Loki to notice this sooner and getting the two of them into safety before it was too late.

“Esther?”

Esther turned to Loki as he was holding a needle.

“We both know you are unable to walk at the moment. This needle contains digoxin and it will help speed up the process. I will need for you to trust me as we both need to get out of here before they find us.”

She looked at the needle then back at Loki. As much as she is still in disbelief that he is her husband, he did save her from the intruders. She nodded and turned to the side as she felt a small pinch in her upper arm. When it was over she mouthed thank you to him.

“The effects will take some time so I will continue to carry you until you are able to walk on your own.”

Loki began to carry her out of the room and resumed their previous pacing. Esther wondered how many floors this hospital has since they have yet to find an exit door. The only door they did managed to find was an elevator, but the two of them knew it was not worth the risk of getting in.

When Esther looked up, she tapped on his chest and pointed at the small screen located at the top of the elevator. Loki looked at her direction and noticed the numbers on the screen were beginning to increase. There was a chance they are heading their way to this floor. Loki quickly took a sharp turn as they found a door that leads to the stairway. He leaned against the wall as they began to hear heavy footsteps nearby. The two of them remained still, not daring to make any sound.

Esther covered her face into his chest and felt herself shaking. All she wanted is for this nightmare to end. She felt a soft stroke into her hair and noticed it was Loki doing this to comfort her. She was a bit upset he broke her deal, but the way he caressed her hair was surprisingly comforting.

He leaned closer to her ear, “I almost lost you and I will not risk losing you again. I won’t let them take you, this I swear.”

She didn’t know how to respond to that. Part of her wants to believe he really has changed, but another part of her was not sure if she can. She looked at the opposite direction to avoid his gaze. Loki took this as a sign that the digoxin has finally kicked in so he began to gently put her down. She wobbled for a bit but she was finally able to stand on her own two feet.

“Let’s go.”

The two of them headed quickly upstairs until they stood in front of a steel door. Loki was the first to open it and peaked is head out a little. When the coast was clear, he opened the door wide enough to let himself and Esther outside of the rooftop.

The cool air caused her to shiver just a little due to the thinness of her hospital gown. Without a word, Loki wrapped a large, black coat around her. She didn’t recall him wearing one, but the coat was strangely familiar to her for all it was missing was a scarf.

They quickly hid behind the large HVAC and waited for the invasion to stop. Loki kept turning to the side for any possible threats.

“If worse comes to worse, I need for you to keep quiet and stay hidden for as long as possible. Understand?”

Esther nodded, which caused Loki to break a small smile, “Good girl.”

The metal door burst open as they hear the sounds of heavy boots coming outside. She shivered when she heard the unsettling sound of guns clicking.

“We have you surrounded, put your hands up where we can see them.”

Esther was beginning to feel paralyzed with fear. Loki took notice of this, so he took her hand and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Remember.”

Loki got up and stepped to the side with his hands up.

“I never would have guessed your kind would allow to own such weapons. Although I wouldn’t use them against me if I were you. You still need me to find her, besides you wouldn’t shoot-”

Guns began to fire rapidly as his whole body began to dance as each bullet landed inside of him. When the shooting stopped, Loki was still standing. The corner of his mouth began to leak out blood and the rest of his body was soaked with it. He struggled to stand as he took a step back each time until he leaned against the balcony.

“Forgive me.”

When he began to close his eyes, one last bullet is what it took to send him falling down. Esther got up and ran towards him.

“Loki!!! No!!!”

She was too late to reach him as he was now falling to his immediate death.

“NO!!!”

 

“Esther! Esther!”

Esther woke up, as Loki was close to her, “You had a nightmare relax everything is all right. I’m here now.”

She looked around to her surroundings only to confirm that everything was just a dream. There was no invasion, neither of them was in danger, and Loki is alive. She began taking deep breaths to calm herself, but it didn’t seem to be working as Loki took notice.

“May I touch your hand?”

Esther hesitated for a moment, but remembered in the dream how he held her hand to ease her worries. It was safe, comforting in those few moments and in some sense she wanted to feel it again. She nodded to his request as Loki began to hold her hand as his thumb gently rubbed her knuckles. He was tempted to kiss it, but he did not wish to push it.

She felt the comfort and safety once more by this small, simple gesture. It helped her relaxed as the rapidness of her breathing began to slow down.

“You used to love it when I held your hands like this. I am pleased to have gained a small amount of trust from you to do this.”

Esther turned away from Loki as he continued to comfort her, “Thank you.”

She looked around her room and noticed the rosemaries, “These flowers…they’re called Rosemaries. I have asked the team to bring them here as they were telling me about their lives since that day.”

There was an empty silence between then. Look noticed how she nervously rubbed her upper shoulder. He knew this was her way of hesitating to say something, since she used to do this a lot during his probation period. It has since lessened over the years as the two of them grew close.

“What you said earlier about no longer the monster. I…I don’t think you are a monster at all. You see, these Rosemaries are used as a demon repellent. If you were still a monster the flowers would have prevented you from coming in.”

Loki’s eyes widen a little, but broke a small smile. Knowing with or without her memories she never saw him as a monster he grew to believe to be.

Over the next few weeks, Loki had stayed as much as he can for his beloved. With it, he gained enough of her trust to start small conversations. Despite of this, a small part of Esther was still afraid of him. He treated her kindly, never pressuring her into anything she wasn’t comfortable doing. Yet, she was afraid this may all be a trick and the reality will soon start to kick in.

Dr. Isaac had come by many times to checkup on Esther. He was happy to see the amount of progress she is doing as well as the progress between the married couple. One day he stopped by with a huge smile on his face.

“Well Miss Esther, I have some good news and I have some bad news. The good news is that your healing is going remarkably well so you can go home by the end of this week. However your amnesia has yet to be recovered. We can continue to find ways to improve it, but it would have to be with appointments from here on out.”

Esther nodded, “I understand, at least now my hair can grow back.”

He chuckled, “Indeed, if you have any questions feel free to call me in.”

As he left the room, she remembered Loki was still here. The thought of leaving with him has caused her to be nervous, yet curious to see these turns of events.

“Loki?”

“Yes?”

“Do we…do we have a house together?”

“Of course, would you like for me to describe it for you?”

Esther nodded as Loki sat close to her, “At the time of our engagement, you have told me of a house you wish to have someday. You wanted a house painted in yellow along with a door painted in blue in a field large enough to roam freely. The way you described it sounded similar to paradise. It was then I’ve begun my search to find such a suitable place for our dream home. Our friend Barton assisted me to finding such a place as well as how to build it.”

“Build it? You mean you didn’t use your magic?”

“My magic would have made the building process much more easier. But I felt it would have been much more meaningful if I have actually built it myself.”

Esther felt touched by this confession, but sadden knowing she can’t remember. She thought about how happy she must have been for Loki to go out of his way to build her a house. Their house.

When the day finally arrived, she was surprised to find a bag of clothes for her. Little did she know Loki had cloned himself to fetch her belongings prior to the day of her hospital release.

When she changed into her clothes, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked almost like herself minus the messy pixie cut. She liked it; it was certainly a lot better than being wrapped up in bandages. A glimmer of light caught her attention as she was grabbing the empty bag, she pulled it out and it was a wedding ring.

Esther wasn’t sure what to do with it. So far Loki had proven to be a gentlemen with her, if only she could remember seeing that side of him. It wasn’t until she could hear the echo of his voice asking her hand in marriage. She’d seen a glimpse of his face almost tearing up when she nodded profusely to his proposal.

She smiled in relief that she was finally able to remember something of him. She looked at the ring once more and put it on her finger.

When they reached at the front doors of the hospital, Thor was outside of his car waiting for them.

“It is the most joyous occasion that the Lady Esther has been properly healed from her injuries.”

“Thank you, I still need to come back from time to time, but it’s good that I’ll finally be able to go home.”

“Indeed, I have the car ready for you and with both of your permission, I would like to take the two of you for lunch.”

Before Loki could object, Esther exclaimed, “That would be great! Thanks!”

The lunch with the three of them have been great. Thor gloated about his life in Asgard as Esther paid close attention. Loki sighed in defeated as he would much rather stay at home. Although it made it worthwhile when Loki had taken notice of the wedding ring she wore. He smiled at himself, knowing that the progress of her trusting of him has grown.

When they finally made it home, Esther could no believe her eyes. It was everything she had imagine her dream home would be. A yellow house with a blue door with a field large enough to roam freely. She turned to Loki, still a bit disbelief that HE built it just for me. Loki smiled at her, “Come, there’s more inside.”

He opened the door for her. Inside was a well furnished home that was welcoming for everyone who steps in. Each wall had a couple of frames, which she noticed were pictures of variety of people that are closest to her. Including a couple of her and Loki. She reached out to touch one frame in particular.

It was a close-up photo of her and Loki looking at each other and smiling at one another. There was no mistake that the smile she had on was genuine and loving. A photo that promised many happiness to come as this was taken on their wedding day.

_“Bark!”_

She looked down to see where the bark was coming from. A white haired dog wagged it’s furry tail at her and barked once more for her attention. A Japanese Spitz, she recognized. Esther crunched down to pet the dog as it placed it’s front paws onto her knee for more petting.

“His name is Neil, ” Loki explained, “You gave him that name on purpose. So whenever I would say kneel, he would come right in believing I was calling for him.”

Esther began to laugh as she imagined Loki commanding people to kneel only to be interrupted by a small dog. Happily wiggling his tail to his master.

“It’s been quite sometime since I heard that laughter of your’s. I’m fortunate to hear it again,” Loki smiled.

“Did I laugh a lot? When I was with you?”

“Oh yes, this house does not go a day without your laughter. In fact, it was your laughter that started the beginning stages of my attraction to you.”

“During or after what happened?”

“I’m not so sure. I might have been attracted to you all along after I arrived here but my stubbornness has taken the best of me. It wasn’t until I heard your laugh for the first time did I began to realize it.”

“I wish I could remember that moment…I wish we could remember about us at all.”

Loki embraced her, “Take your time, there is no need to rush this. I’ll stay here by your side and I will be there when you need me.”

Esther looked at him in those green eyes of his. She could tell he was telling the truth. She wondered what did she do to change him so much to only want her happiness instead of his own.

“Come on, let me show you to our room.”

He grabbed her suitcase and led her the way to their bedroom. She began to worry as she noticed the bed was large enough to fit the two of them. She trusted him yes, but she was not ready to share a bed with him just yet. Loki had taken notice of her worries.

“I will sleep on the sofa tonight and the next nights to come until you are ready. Neil will be keeping you company until then.”

Esther sighed in relief, “Thank you.”

_“Bark!”_

“And thank you too, Neil.”

She laughed once more, unknowingly causing Loki’s heart to swell once more.

The next few days have been easy for Esther; she was taking the time to settle in to her home. She was touched when Loki brought her rosemaries one day, so the demons won’t come in, he said and it made her laugh. Loki was happy for her as he noticed a few things here and there of her gaining her trust in him. He still slept on the sofa much to his dismay, but her consent mattered much more than his discomfort.

Thor had become a frequent guest, helping the two of them when needed and even offered to get them groceries. Loki was annoyed at first, but his help has been appreciated to say the least. Not to mention he enjoyed watching Neil attempting to bite Thor whenever he tries to pet him.

Esther was beginning to grow comfortable living here. Little by little she can recall certain things in this home and they all end the feeling of joy. She had still not obtained no memory of Loki beside the day he arrived to Earth and the day he proposed to her. She could not believe the man who had once struck the fear in many, has been sweet and kind towards her. She sometimes wondered how did this change began? How long did it take for the two of them to start dating? She sighed in defeat and waited for time to take its course.

As the night arrives, Loki brought in his pillow and blankets to the couch as Neil made his way to the bedroom. Loki grunted knowing how much Neil is enjoying having Esther to himself. He eventually drifted off to sleep knowing no matter what tomorrow is another day.

The screams had woken him up as he quickly ran towards the bedroom. Esther’s face covered in tears. She tried to take deep breaths, but it only seemed to produce more tears than before. Once Loki approached her in arm’s length, she did not hesitate to hold him.

“I’m right here, I’m right here,” Loki repeated to her.

“They were…they were going to shoot him…I couldn’t…let that happen.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The day I was shot!”

Loki’s eyes widen a little as Esther continued, “Thor and I were part of a rescue mission. The people who were taken have been tortured in order to get top-secret information. By the time we arrived, they were…oh it was awful. They all needed immediate medical attention for they were gravely injured. Some were unable to walk as a result. Still, we were able to get them safely into the chopper. But we were spotted and that was when it turned into battle. Thor managed to finish it off, but then I noticed one of the enemies got up as he was getting ready to shoot Thor. That is when I…blocked it.”

Loki continued to rub her back as she was telling the story. He was wondering why Thor had been more than helpful towards them and with this revelation, now he knows. Thor did it out of guilt.

“I wondered since then why I did it, it’s obvious to think it’s out of duty, but somehow it goes beyond that. As if someone I knew would be…sad if something were to happen to him.”

Loki embraced her tightly. Understanding completely that her action to protect Thor was done out of selflessness. Never wanting her husband to be devastated losing a brother.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“Although my brother and I had our differences, I know losing him would be devastating to say the least. But losing you would be worse beyond comparison.”

“Loki I-”

“I understand this may be too much for you to take in, but thank you. Despite of everything has happened, I am indeed grateful the two of you are still alive.”

Loki got up from the bed, “I will continue to sleep in the living room, you are more than welcome to call me if you need me.”

As Loki was about to leave, he felt a tight grip on his arm.

“No, I want you to stay.”

Despite the room being a tad dark, he can still see the redness on her complexion.

“Are you sure?” He questioned with a hint of joy.

“Yes, I don’t want another nightmare coming today.”

“As my lady wishes.”

Loki crawled into bed beside her as he felt Neil jumping out of the bed. Once he laid down, she snuggled her way into his arms for comfort. He accepted it wholeheartedly and began to caress her hair.

“Tell me about on how we met…after New York.”

“I was sent to Midgard to finish the rest of my sentence. As part of my punishment, Thor and his friends put me under strict watch. You resided at the Man of Iron’s tower during that time. Although it was not an easy start for the two of us, we eventually came around. I am not sure how it happened only I have noticed everything began to feel pleasant with you there. Soon we started to court each other and then came marriage.”

“I bet I was happy.”

“More than that, you were in bliss.”

Esther looked into his eyes and suddenly she was gaining glimpses of her and Loki. She can hear the laughter the two of them would share from time to time. Particularly the mischief they’ve caused around the Avengers. The promise of happiness they made one another on their wedding day. The future they’ve build starting with the house. She leaned towards Loki as their lips touched one another briefly, “Thank you.”

She rested her head against his chest and proceeded to sleep. Loki stayed up a while longer to relive the sweetness of her lips.

Morning sunlight had invaded through their bedroom window, which caused Loki to be awakened. He rubbed his eyes and he reached his arm to hold Esther close to him, but he felt her side to be empty. He sat up to find Esther sitting on their bed holding a single Rosemary.

“Did you know the Latin name for Rosemaries is Rosmarinus. They say Rosemaries are not only used as a demon repellent, but it also symbolizes remembrance. I guess you can say I’m suited for it.”

Loki noticed the familiar twinkle in her eye, the same ones he fell in love with over and over.

That is when he realized.

Her memories have returned.

He immediately embraced her with a passionate kiss. Holding her for his dear life as he silently thanked the gods for bringing her back.

“I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea.”

“I know, I’ve missed you too.”

They continued to embrace one another. Thanking each other and promising one another that neither of them will give up.

Until Neil barked at them to focus their attention on him.


End file.
